A love that can't be broken
by skalselenzo
Summary: Mairu and Kururi are out in town when a chain of events change everything. Sucky summary but I hope you like it.


Mairu (left) and Kururi (right)

**Kururi** texted gleefully on her cell phone while her over protective sister Mairu, (whom is her twin) stared at her from the corner of her eye. The two Orihara twins were going to the mall today and Mairu was overly jumpy today.

'_Something's going to happen. I just know it! I have to protect Kururi with all my might.'_ She thought as they both began to crossed the street. Out of the corner of her eye, Mairu saw a car ignore the red light and turn the corner right were she and her sister were standing. Acting on protective instincts, she grabbed Kururi's arm and bolted across the street.

Once safe and clearly out of breath, Kururi looked up and smiled at her younger sister. Mairu smiled as well and pulled her sister into a comforting hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Mairu said as she hugged Kururi tighter. "I was so worried you'd get hit. If anything happens to you I don't know what I'd do."

"It's okay Mai-chan, but you should really worry about yourself too you know. You would have been hit as well." Kururi said.

Mairu smiled at Kururi as she said her old nickname.

"Oh okay Kyo, but I'm just trying to keep you safe. You mean the world to me. Way more than our idiotic brother Izaya. Even more than our idol Kasuka (Yūhei) Heiwajima! I love you with all my heart and want to keep you safe and happy." Mairu said as she pulled away from her sister to look her in the face.

"Thanks sis." Kururi smiled at the fact that her sister cared for her more than anyone else in the world. Even more than Yūhei Heiwajima! Now that was huge. He was their biggest idol and they'd gladly see their older brother Izaya die in front of a truck for a chance to meet him.

As the twins began to walk again, Mairu was on edgy every time they passed a corner or had to cross the street. Kururi would just reassure her sister that there was nothing to worry about and they were soon on there way again.

As they approached the mall entrance, a car backed up and bumped Kururi in the side. It was just a little hit, but Mairu went into a frenzy.

"How dare you hit my sister you jackass! I'm gonna call the cops on you son of a bitch! You," She was cut off by her sister putting her index finger on her mouth.

"Calm down Mai-chan. He's gone and you're attracting a crowd, plus I'm fine. Really," Kururi said as she put her hand down.

"Oh alright Kyo." Mairu mumbled as she looked away from her sister. She was a bit embarrassed that she'd reacted like that, but she couldn't change the past no matter how badly she wanted to some times.

"Come on Mai, let's go shopping or see a movie. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Depends on what's showing and what stores you're planning on going to." Mairu said as she put her hands behind her head.

"How about we see a movie then?" Kururi said excitedly.

"Like I said before, depends on what there showing." Mairu mumbled.

"Well, let's find out then." Kururi said bouncing toward the movie theaters. Mairu smiled at how energetic Kururi was and pushed her glasses up with her middle finger. She reluctantly followed her down to the theaters and once in line, they both looked at the movie selection.

"Oh, how about this one?" Kururi suggested as she pointed to a horror movie.

Mairu just glared at her and said threw gritted teeth, "You know I'm afraid of horror movies. How about that one instead?" She pointed to a girly chick flick.

"Yuck! Why would I want to watch that girly shit! Even if it is with my sister, that kind of movie is just, just… ewww." Kururi said as a disgusted look crossed her face.

"Fine, fine. But we need to decide on something. We're almost to the front of the line." Mairu pointed out smiling a little as Kururi pouted a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. How about we pick something that's in the middle. Has a little action and some romance. Like,"she took a moment to glance at the selection before she found one that sounded perfect. "That one over there!" Kururi pointed to a movie I hadn't seen.

"'A Samurai's Way'? I'm not to sure. Sounds like a horror movie to me." Mairu said as she stubbornly crossed her arms in front of her.

"Come on Mai-chan. Now isn't the time to be picky. Let's go," She said as she grabbed Mairu's arm and lead her to the counter. "Two tickets to see 'A Samurai's Way' please."

"I said no!" Mairu yelled loud enough to have a couple of heads turn there direction. She blushed in embarrassment and hung her head down, not even caring about the movie issue anymore.

"Let's go now. I have the tickets." Kururi said as she took her arm and lead her to theatre number 9.

As they sat there watching the movie, Mairu constantly jumped in her seat at every loud noise. One time, she almost landed in her sister's lap because she was so scared.

"Come on Mairu, it's not even that scary. You're such a pussy sometimes!" Kururi was now yelling at this point and time and eventually, they were kicked out of the theatre. Mairu slowly got up and walked out of the mall, while Kururi stormed out; not even caring if she knocked someone over in the process. As Mairu excused her sister's behavior, she began to run after the misfit.

Once they were finally home, Mairu just lost it. She couldn't control her anger at her sister's behavior and she slapped her right across the face.

Kururi lay on the ground in a heap of pain. She was cupping her left cheek and cussing up a storm.

Mairu just stood there wide eyed and ashamed of herself. She never raised her hand upon anyone especial her beloved sister. Kururi's cheek was now all red and swollen and she felt so bad for being the source of her pain.

She wanted to apologize, but no words could come out of her mouth. All she did was just stand there and watch her sister be in pain.' _Pain I caused'. _She thought glumly. Mairu then did something she never did before. She walked away. Away from her sister whom she cared for most in the world.

'_Kururi, why? You always protected me but now, now you hurt me. Kururi.' _Mairu then blacked out.


End file.
